


Open Doors

by roane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay with this?” Han might have been asking him, or Leia. Probably both. </p>
<p>Leia looked between them, a little smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. “I’m willing to share.”</p>
<p>“Luke?” </p>
<p>There was probably some common sense argument to be made against sleeping with both of them--but hell, he’d been blowing past the common sense arguments against sleeping with Leia for months now. He slowly nodded. “Y--” he cleared his throat. “Yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



> Basically follows after the events of [just because I'm not allowed (doesn't mean that I don't want to)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6470632) and is just shameless, shameless OT3 smut.

“Nobody _ever_ reads the bounty notices,” Han protested as he, Leia, and Luke ran up the gangplank, all three firing behind them. “Especially not local law enforcement.”

“Well they sure knew who we were.” Leia got off one last shot as the ramp rose.

“Didn’t anybody tell them the Empire lost? Who do they think is going to pay the bounty now?” Han ran for the cockpit as the ship rocked from laser blasts.

The freighter they’d borrowed for this mission was nowhere near as fast or as nimble as the _Falcon_ , but the _Falcon_ was a little too recognizable in this sector, so they’d had to make due. It wasn’t a problem until the time came for them to leave, and someone recognized them.

Without being told, Luke and Leia both ran for the freighter’s guns—the ship had that much in common with the _Falcon_ , at least. The three of them fought almost without communication these days. By now they’d done this so many times each of them could have predicted the others’ responses, a cohesive unit forged in fire.

Still, even with two crack shots on the guns and a legend in the pilot’s seat, there was only so much the creaky old beast of a ship could manage. By the time Han got them into hyperspace, they were well-singed. Leia slipped out of the gunner’s seat as soon as the stars shifted outside, and nearly ran into Luke coming from the other side.

“Are you all right?” he asked, catching her by the shoulders and looking her over carefully. “I heard you yelp when the shooting started.”

“I’m fine, it was nothing—”

But his sharp eyes had already spotted the blackened tear on the arm of her jacket. “Leia—”

“Look, it’s not even a graze.” She showed him her arm, which was just reddened from the heat of the blaster bolt that burned the hole. 

It didn’t slow his racing heartbeat. When the shots had fired, and he’d heard her, his mind—normally more well-schooled than that—immediately jumped to the worst, but then she’d been up and running and they hadn’t stopped until just now. He pulled her into his arms and a moment later her lips were on his.

The energy between them shifted in the space between breaths, fear of loss becoming the desperate urge for reaffirmation. Luke caged her face between his hands, tilting her head up so he could kiss her more deeply, wanting suddenly to make her knees weak. Since that first night on Endor, they’d learned a thousand little things about each other, and one of the first things he’d learned was exactly where and how to touch her neck to make her shiver against him. 

He forgot everything else for a few moments until Han laughed. “Wondered where you two were. I should’ve guessed.”

Luke reluctantly tried to let Leia go, but she kept an arm around his waist even as she moved to kiss Han as well. He’d seen them kiss before, but never from this close up. Never with Leia’s arm still around him and his blood fired from adrenaline and from her mouth.

He might have watched more closely than he’d intended.

Leia was the one who sensed it, of course, and caught him looking a moment before Han also noticed, trying to figure out what had distracted her. 

Maybe it was inevitable. Maybe they would have always wound up here. Or maybe it was just adrenaline and nothing like destiny at all. In either case, when Han turned toward him and leaned down, Luke met him halfway.

The thrill that shot down Luke’s spine was a heady mix of the new and the familiar. It had been a long time since he’d kissed another man (Biggs’ loss had always loomed too large in his mind), but the difference still registered even as Leia ran her fingers up into his hair, cupping the back of his head. Then her mouth was on his neck, and Han’s tongue was teasing his, and it turned out that he was the one whose knees were going weak.

“You okay with this?” Han might have been asking him, or Leia. Probably both. 

Leia looked between them, a little smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. “I’m willing to share.”

“Luke?” 

There was probably some common sense argument to be made against sleeping with both of them—but hell, he’d been blowing past the common sense arguments against sleeping with Leia for months now. He slowly nodded. “Y—” he cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Leia kissed him on the corner of his mouth, her eyes searching his. “You sure?”

He kissed her more thoroughly, looping his free arm around Han. “I’m sure.”

The lounge area of the borrowed freighter was small, but had more seating than the Falcon did. They wound up there, Luke sitting between Han and Leia, the three of them trading kisses. They tried to share one kiss between the three of them, but it ended in laughter and Leia almost falling off her seat. Luke solved that problem by pulling her into his lap. 

That made her the center of their attention. Luke licked and bit the side of her neck until she was squirming in his lap, the weight of her shifting tantalizingly against his erection. He caught her around the waist and made her stop, while Han went after the other side of her neck. Luke could feel her frustration rising at not being able to move, her breath coming in soft whimpers as Luke’s hands strayed lower on her hips and Han’s rose to cup her breasts.

Luke wasn’t sure who started undressing her first, her or Han, but the two of them wrestled off her jacket and shirt between kisses. Then they turned to him almost in unison, and he let them do the same to him. It was chilly in the freighter, but after a moment of Han and Leia’s focused attention on him, Luke stopped noticing. Han’s mouth was harder than Leia’s, sharper somehow. Leia was given to slow kisses that burned through him, while Han was rougher, sparks against his skin instead of a steady flame.

He couldn’t stop reaching for them, one hand tangled in Han’s hair, his other curling fingers into Leia’s back. But then Han stole Leia off his lap, and settled her onto the bench before going to his knees in front of her. Apparently this was a signal she knew well; she lifted her hips for Han to peel away her pants and boots, making her the first of them to shed every stitch of clothing. She reached for Luke as Han leaned up and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Leia moaned into Luke’s mouth, clinging to his shoulders. He was torn between wanting to keep kissing her and wanting to pull away and watch everything that Han was doing to her.

The urge to watch won out momentarily. Leia arched, her body beautifully contracted in pleasure from Han’s mouth and his hand which had crept up her thigh and teased between her legs. Luke groaned in spite of himself

“I want to see you too,” Leia gasped, her eyes meeting his. 

It took him longer than it should have to take off his pants, thanks to hands that had started to shake. He was already starting to ache with need, a fact that neither Han or Leia missed as two sets of eyes moved over him. Leia had seen him naked before, but Luke fought off a sudden bout of shyness in front of Han, who was grinning at him. 

“I see why she likes you,” Han said admiringly.

Luke’s face burned but he rolled his eyes. “Are we going to get to see anything from you, or are you too afraid?”

“Soon.” Han leaned up closer to him, grinning. “Just didn’t want to intimidate you.” 

“I don’t scare easy.” Luke grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him the rest of the way in for the kiss, which flared fast from teasing to intense. Han shifted from Leia to Luke, pushing his way between Luke’s knees until their bodies were pressed together. Being caught between the padded bench and Han’s clothed body felt intensely vulnerable, almost too much so. He reached for Leia with one hand even as he squirmed, on the edge of overstimulated from the roughness of Han’s clothes. 

Leia took his hand and slid closer to the two men. She tugged his hand down between her legs, replacing Han’s. Before he could react to that, Han pulled hard on his hair, tilting his head to expose his neck to Han’s teeth. Both twins gasped in unison, Luke from the shiver-inducing almost-pain mixed with pleasure. Did Leia sense that too? 

At first the angle was all wrong for him to touch her the way he wanted to, but she turned and shifted until he could slide his fingers home into her wet warmth. Her moan was gratifying beyond belief, but he only had a brief moment to savor it before Han wrapped his hand around Luke’s cock and his ability to focus faded out.

Han’s lips found his ear, his breath hot against Luke’s skin. “I want to watch you with her,” he murmured, just loud enough for Leia to hear too. “I want to see what she looks like when you’re inside of her.”

Luke whimpered, thrusting helplessly against Han’s grip. Leia was making quiet mewling noises, growing ever wetter against his hand. 

Han’s voice lowered. “I want to see what you look like when she makes you come.”

Luke ran a tongue growing suddenly dry over his lower lip. “It’s not gonna be her if you keep that up.”

“Will you show me?” Han asked.

Luke looked across at Leia, who nodded, her own lower lip caught between her teeth. “Yes.” Luke answered for both of them.

Han backed away enough for Leia to straddle Luke’s lap. The heat of her was tantalizing against his belly as she kissed him slow and sweet the way she always did, fingers dragging over his scalp and down his neck. Luke was dimly aware of the sound of Han’s boots hitting the floor as he took them off, but was too focused on the woman in his arms to look. 

Luke was grateful for the distraction. Feeling Han’s eyes on them right now might prove too much, so he kept his focus on Leia, watching her face as she shifted above him, watching the slow way she smiled as she reached down to ease him into her.

Han was the one who groaned, muttering a blasphemous curse under his breath. 

Leia’s smile widened, a flash of mischief showing in her eyes. What Luke felt in his mind wasn’t so much a vocalized thought as an image from her, one that amounted to _let’s give him a show_.

He grinned and Leia let her head drop back with a long, low moan as she started to move. Luke bent after her, raining kisses over her collarbone, bringing her breasts up to his mouth. Neither of them were faking any enthusiasm, but neither of them usually made nearly as much noise as they were, either. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw Han, naked from the waist down, watching the two of them like a starving predator, his hand straying to touch himself.

“So pretty,” Han murmured.

Luke held on to Leia’s hips, letting her control the speed, the intensity, letting her pleasure drive his. He closed his eyes, burying his face against her neck. But even with his eyes closed, he sensed Han’s presence when he came up behind Leia. Whatever he was doing, Leia lifted her head and moaned. 

Then he knew, he could feel what Han was doing. With a murmured ‘yes’ from Leia, the three of them were joined, Han covering Luke’s hands on Leia’s hips, both of them guiding her, sharing her. They kissed over her shoulder and Luke could feel them as close as his heartbeat, Leia tight around them. The extra pressure against him was shockingly new and yet right.

Leia took back control now, balanced between them as she kept the same relentlessly, agonizingly slow pace. There was no doubt that they were there for her, and Luke caught Han’s eye and smiled. 

Han licked and bit at Leia’s neck, something Luke thought he could watch for hours. “Have a little mercy, would you?” Han teased her.

“No, you don’t deserve it.” Leia leaned back against his chest and moved a little faster, riding both of them easily. She turned to kiss Han and Luke changed his mind, no _this_ he could watch for hours. The sight of Leia’s tongue stroking along Han’s spiked straight to Luke’s groin and it took all his willpower to keep Leia’s steady pace, to let the build happen slowly. 

Finally it was Han, that inveterate gambler, who cheated a little, sneaking a hand down between Leia and Luke and teasing Leia with his fingers. 

“Not fair,” Leia gasped, and Luke was inclined to agree, since Han’s fingers were brushing against Luke as well. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Han’s voice was a low purr against her ear. “Just say the word, sweetheart, and I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

Faster now, the three of them lost coordination before establishing the new rhythm, one driving and determined and with one single aim.

Luke had never heard anyone actually scream from orgasm before, but Leia did, the sound bouncing off the freighter’s walls as she quivered between Luke and Han, body convulsing with pleasure. He might have thought she was exaggerating for Han’s benefit again, but the wave of it washed from her mind into his and no, no she wasn’t. He was caught up in it the way he always was, and his only option was to join her or drown.

Between the two of them, they pulled Han into the depths with them, and they wound up in a heap, leaning against Luke, a hair’s breadth from spilling onto the floor entirely. It might have been more comfortable if they had. Slowly, reluctantly, they peeled apart and re-settled into a more stable configuration, Leia curled between the two men as they leaned against her, trying to catch their breath.

“That was—”

“—yeah.”

Han chuckled. “Do you realize you’ve gotten even worse about finishing each other’s sentences?”

“Looks like that’s not all we’re gonna finish for each other, hotshot.” Leia’s grin was broad and a little lascivious, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What have I done?” muttered Han, although there wasn’t an ounce of regret on his face. “Twins. Why did I think twins was a good idea?”

“Because it was.” Leia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Han’s eyes softened as he looked at both of them, touching his forehead to Leia’s as he ran a hand down Luke’s cheek. “Maybe the best one I ever had.” The uncharacteristic tenderness caught Luke off-guard, and something shifted in him, like a new door swinging open in his heart.

They lingered in that moment for a few shared heartbeats, then Han stood up, grabbing for his pants. “All right. Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on this hunk of junk. You two should go crawl into a bunk before you freeze. Take a nap.”

“What about you?” Luke asked.

“If I get tired, I’ll come get you. Promise.” Han fastened his pants and kissed them both in quick succession before heading back to the cockpit. 

Although it was getting cold, Luke and Leia stayed where they were for a little bit longer, both too drained to move.

“You all right?” Leia asked, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Yeah. Better than.” He was startled to discover just how true it was. When he’d first touched down on Endor, after everything, there’d been a void looming in front of him, and uncertainty about what came next, what his life would become. Then that night Leia found him, and the void got smaller. Luke thought if he listened closely, he just might be able to hear it vanishing entirely.

“Come on,” Leia said. “You heard the man. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
